User blog:Jaxswim/pineapple head
5: The Weeknd - Beauty Behind The Madness Release Date: August 28 Peak Position (US Albums): #1 ' ' General Review Okay... this is different! Not only kicking off Jax's 2015 list with an album by a male, but an R&B album as well. Though most of my music tends to be pop-leaning, I do have one policy which is that I simply listen to what sounds good to me. Beauty Behind The Madness definitely fits the bill. The Weeknd burst onto the pop music scene with an Ariana Grande duet but has not left our hearts and minds since. On this album are odes to pop music (Can't Feel My Face and In the Night) and classic mixtape Weeknd sounds (Acquainted and Often), but nothing about the album feels disjointed or unnatural. The Weeknd has a unique way of pulling off any song he sings with a certain swagger unlike normal human beings. Beauty Behind The Madness as a whole shows this off better than anything. Track-by-track The first song on The Weeknd's second official studio album is Real Life, a sure intro but a solid song nonetheless. While the song is enjoyable, it's not very noteworthy -- in message, lyrics, and sound, the song is bonafide The Weeknd but nothing new. Coming next is Losers, a duet with British singer/songwriter/producer Labrinth. The song is mainly driven by an almost ragtime piano riff that evolves into a computerized breakdown. This track is much more interesting than the first, introducing an interesting, moving melody on top of the atypical instrumental. Third is the Kanye West collab, Tell Your Friends. The lyrics on this song show surprising self-awareness -- "I'm that n**ga with the hair singing 'bout popping pills, f**king b**ches, living life so trill". The song's R&B jazzy stylings are extremely enjoyable to listen to. Fourth on the album is early single Often. Often is a sexy, slick jam with unashamed lyrics. Despite initial surprise, the song grew to be one of the best on the album. The Hills, a dark horse of a #1 hit, comes next on the album. The Hills creates a dark, creepy atmosphere with horror movie screams and unsettling synths. The setting couldn't be more interesting. Following is Acquainted, a sly song with an undeniably catchy hook: "You got me touchin' on your body/You got me touchin' on your body/To say that we're in love is dangerous/But girl, I'm so glad we're acquainted". Track number seven is one everyone knows and loves, Can't Feel My Face. This track is a Michael Jackson-type throwback that is absolute ear candy. Despite the pop productions and melodies, The Weeknd manages to remain true to his older style by maintaining his themes in lyrics: the song is about enjoying cocaine. Next is another Max Martin collab, admittedly one that isn't exactly radio fodder: Shameless. This track has an almost marching beat to it and seems to go hand-in-hand with Acquainted with its R&B-pop hook. Next up is Earned It (Fifty Shades of Grey), the first solo song that shot The Weeknd to stardom. The song is the weakest on the album with its achingly slow tempo and uninteresting melody. The circus-like percussion is its saving grace. Finishing out the Max Martin trio is In the Night, a loud banger about a stripper with a troubled backstory. Following is As You Are, a sweet love song that is fairly easy to decipher from its title. The song is a ballad that has an unbearable outro, but the song itself is cute and nice. Track twelve is an Ed Sheeran duet, Dark Times. The guitar-driven song is enjoyable but feels a little bit strange with stories about street living coming from Ed Sheeran's voice. The worst collab on the album is followed by the best one, Prisoner with Lana Del Rey. Lana and The Weeknd compliment each other perfectly and this song about the dark side of fame makes for an amazing listen. Finally, finishing the album is a guitar ballad one can only describe with the word "epic": Angel. The song features uncredited vocals from underground singer Maty Noyes. Angel is a perfect album closer and is enchanting with its huge sound. Best Track: Can't Feel My Face/Prisoner/In The Night Worst Track: Earned It (Fifty Shades of Grey) Why You Should Buy This Album: This is an amazing album by an amazing, unique artist. The Weeknd's image is an important part of the enjoyment factor of this album, which I didn't mention a lot in the review, but is extremely important. His lyrical themes don't change much but they are interesting to listen to and his "live fast" lifestyle is intriguing. The album is a beyond enjoyable listen.